Gacha Life Locations
Gacha Life's world is made up of a variety of environments. Main locations are listed on the Quick Travel Map but it's recommended that the player explores on their own. Main * Train Station - Not only a way to get from one side of town to another but a way to access other realms. * Park - A pleasant green space for enjoying your day. * Hometown - A suburb just outside the city. * West of City - More green space. Not listed on the quick map. * Gacha City - An urban area of shops and services. * Back Alley - Where the tough people hang out * Beach - Sun, sand, and surf. A great place to relax. School This is a very large school building with a number of environments under its roof. Other Realms * Snowlands - Snow and ice cover this winter wonderland. * Desert - Welcome to a hot land of stone, sand, and ancient mysteries. * Bamboo - Enjoy this Peaceful Asian-themed environment. * Spookyville - If you like dark and creepy, this is the place for you. Secrets WARNING: Spoilers up ahead! The Slime Forest This area is located in Spookyville, east of Spookyville J. You enter a forested area labelled with a lot of "w"'s which contains five black travel portals. You must tap the portals in the correct order to reach the secret area. Any mistake will take you back to Spookyville J''. (highlight box below for solution). ''NOTE: This area is currently not available on iOS and PC versions. The correct order is 3,1,5,2,4,4,3,1,5. Here you can find Ramunade hanging out with a bunch of slimes. (The area is actually called "Ramunade is boy" but "Slime Forest is more descriptive - Ed) The Orange Striped Room This area is located in Spookyville north of Spookyville J. Entering the house takes you to an area labelled "?¿?¿?¿?¿" with five black travel portals. You must tap the portals in the correct order to reach the secret room. Any mistake will take you back to Spookyville J''. (highlight box below for solution)'' The correct order is 3,4,1,5,5,2,2,3,4. Here you can find mo. The Red Striped Room This area is only accessible after reaching the secret area above. On the right side of the secret area above is a travel portal to another black portal room, this one with red striped walls. Once again, you must tap the portals in the correct order to reach the secret room. Any mistake will take you back to the previous secret area. (highlight box below for solution) The correct order is 2,5,4,4,3,5,1,1,5,4,4,4,3,1,2,2,1,3,5. Here you can find m u u. The Level 100 Portals Once you gain enough experience talking to people in Gacha Life to reach level 100, three portals open up on the map leading to new rooms. (highlight boxes below for full info) Boba Boy Portal This portal appears on the School Track and leads to an area labelled "Boba Boy Brian". SuperBrian25 is located here. Mahou Shoujo Portal This portal appears in the Bamboo Temple and leads to an area labelled "Mahou Shoujo". Magical Luni is located here. Lusa's World Portal This portal appears on School Roof E and leads to an area labelled "Lusa's World". Lusa (obviously) is located here. Category:Gacha Life